The invention is broadly concerned with the mounting and positioning of heating elements in appliances, particularly tubular sheathed electric heating elements in dishwashers.
The elements must be precisely positioned, both vertically and horizontally, to prevent the exposure of portions of the appliance assembly to excess heat. This is of special concern when such portions are of synthetic resinous materials.
It is also essential, as a part of the safety control of the appliance, that the element be maintained against a temperature sensing probe to closely monitor the temperature of the heating element sheath. The maintaining of appropriate temperature sensing contact between the temperature probe and the heating element can be a problem as there is a tendency for relative movement between the temperature probe and heating element as the temperature of the heating element varies.
Difficulties are also encountered in providing for a stable support for the heating element in a manner which will not lead to structural damage to the heating element, and will not affect the efficiency and operating capability of the heating element.